Return
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Now you see it.../The Prestige X-Over. The ancestors of the tow most famous magicians of the 1800's meet again at the most unexpected place, the Magic Mansion. Please review. :D
1. Chapter 1

Title – Return

Disclaimer – I own nothing but Julia

Summery – Over one hundred years later the family of the two men who started it all will meet again and this fight won't be pretty. Now you see it/The Prestige X-Over Minor AU

Prologue

Robert Angier and his wife Julia lived happily as assistants to a magician. Robert being a magician himself. When his wife died he vowed revenge which he-some years later-got.

Alfred Borden was a magician and an assistant. When he accidentally killed Robert Angier's wife he denied that he knew what he did. He was later hung by the neck for the murder of Robert Angier-who was not actually dead. Later his twin killed the real Robert Angier and not knowing it-had witnesses.

Robert Angier was not just a widow, a magician and London's greatest performer. He had a secret side, he was a father of two twin sons. They witnessed his murder and wanted revenge.

Growing older they both married, one having a set of twin sons and a daughter. The other having two daughters and two sons, none twins. They told their fathers story over and over, causing it to be implanted in their children's memory. The feud was carried out by the children of both sides, each vowing to destroy the other.

The machine that destroyed the two families is still in existence, hidden by the Caldlows, which is Robert Angier's family and his real last name. Each generation of the family has a magician or two and now over one hundred years later the families meet again in the most unexpecting place, The Magic Mansion.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Title – Return

Chapter 1

I was so excited for today since I would finally be able to prove my ability as a magician. I entered into a competition to find the worlds best kid magician. Since I am fifteen I'm in the age range for the entry. Today someone will be here to see if I'm good enough to be in the competition as one of the four. I know that I am good enough and I am prepared for anything.

They arrived at noon and I was completely ready for them. I did my trick just like I had practiced so many times and then I waited. A week later I got a call and I was on my way to the Magic Mansion.

XXX

The bus ride to the Mansion was fun. I sat next to my helper, Pete. The other three were nice, Danny was the nicest. More down to earth then the others. The girl, I never caught her name but she was way to peppy for me and the boy was more into his magic then he was a people person.

"Check this out," The boy said as he did a simple card trick that made Alison's card jump from one hand to the other. Then Danny made the card jump to the outside of the buses window.

"Can I try?" I asked and the boy nodded handing me the deck of cards I held it out to him and he picked out a card. "Show it to everyone," I said and he did so. "Place it back anywhere," I said and he placed it near the middle of the deck. "Are you watching closely?" I asked and they all nodded as I gripped the deck from the front and the back with my thumb and index finger. Then I pinched the deck and it began to disappear until their was one card left. "Is this your card?" I asked as I showed them the 8 of dimonds and he smiled and nodded.

"Where is the rest of the deck?" Danny asked and I smiled.

"Oh, Well I wasn't finished. I only got through the first two acts of the trick, The pledge and the turn, and last," I said and then smiled as a gripped the card from the front and then pinched, slowly realsing as the deck began to reappear then I smiled. "The Prestige," I said with a smile as I handed him the deck back.

"How did you do that?" Danny and everyone else asked and I smiled.

"If I told you the secret the trick would be worthless," I laughed and they all nodded.

"Alright," The boy said and then I sat back into my seat and pulled out my small little journal and ignored everyone for the rest of the ride.

XXX

"Welcome to the Magic Mansion," The host said as he walked up to the four. "My name is Max Borden," He said with a smile as he shook our hands. I was a little hesitant since I knew who he was but I was polite and shook his hand.

"Now what are your names?" He asked as the boy and girl gave their names and then he looked to Danny.

"Danny Sinclare," He said and Max smiled and then he looked at me.

"And who are you?" He asked with a smile as I smiled back and looked at him before answering.

"Julia Caldlow," I said and he looked in utter shock before smiling and walking away. We were shown to our rooms then and then called to dinner. After dinner we all went back to our rooms and went to sleep. Each room had the name of a former magician. My room was The Great Danton, The only other person's room I knew was Danny's because he was in Merlin's room.

I was excited to be in The Great Danton's room since he was my Great Great Grandfather it was rather special. Soon after I arrived back from dinner I got changed and slowly drifted to sleep.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Title – Return

Chapter 2

XXX

I woke up and it was time for our first challenge. I walked into the stage area where everyone was and took my seat next to Pete.

"Where were you?" He asked and I leaned over to whishper.

"Slept in," He nodded and we both looked to Max who was standing on the stage with five items.

"With these five household items and only these five will you create a trick and perform it in one hour. These items are a broom, a basketball, a fish tank, a rope and a blanket," He said pointing to the items. "Your time starts now," He said as the girl and boy rushed to figure out what they would do. Danny got up slowly and just walked around trying to get rid of Alison. Me on the other hand, I just stayed seated and looked at the items before thinking of a trick.

"So what are you going to do?" Pete asked me and I smiled.

"I have an idea," I said and he looked at me, I saw him through the corner of my eye but I did not turn.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked again and I continued to stare into space lost in thought although I did hear every word that he had said.

"I'm just going to do a simple disappearing act," I said as I walked away and disappeared back to my room for the rest of the hour. When it grew close to time being up I walked back to the stage area and waited my turn. I was going to go last so once everyone went I stood up and grabbed the ball, the fish tank and the blanket.

"Now why don't you tell us what you are going to do," Max said as I smiled.

"Well, you have the ball and the fishtank," I said as I placed the ball on the ground and the fish tank upside down over top of it. "Then the blanket," I said holding up the blanket. "All perfectly ordinary things," I said as I placed the blanket over the fish tank and then placed my foot overtop of it and smiled. "Not for the turn," I said as I pressed down on the tank and like I was steping on thin air it disappeared. I lifted up the blanket to show that it was really gone and then I moved my hand over the floor to show that their was no trap door then I placed the blanket back over the same spot.

"Making an object disappear isn't enough. You have to make it reappear," Max said with a small smile and I just looked at him with a smile on my face

"I never said I was finished," I said flatly and he motioned for me to continue.

"You know every magic trick needs," Max started but I cut him off.

"A prestige?" I asked as I pulled up the blanket and the fish tank was back along with the ball in the same place that I had left them. Max pulled out the card thing that gave us our score and I got a 4 for it.

"A 4?" Pete asked, "That deserved at least an 9," He said and Max smiled.

"My decision is final," Max said as he walked off.

"He hates me, don't worry about it," I said with a smile and took my seat again. Wonce everyone else went I stood up and walked over to where Max was.

"Ah, Ms. Caldlow," He said plesently but with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Borden," I said, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"What my family should have done a long time ago," he snapped.

"You're family is full of murderes," I almsot hissed out.

"And your' s is full of fakes and liers,"

"I'd rather be a lier then a murder," I snapped.

"That's just you," He smiled and walked away.

"I will not let you continue what you're family started and this will be over," I said turning and walking away and heading back to my room.

XXX

To Be Continued...


End file.
